


Haikyuu x Male Reader

by Tenyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenyo/pseuds/Tenyo
Summary: Meet you, Y/n, Oikawa Y/n, the forgotten Oikawa twin. Angered about the accident, angered of your parents neglect of you after it, angered by never being able to play Volleyball. Being remined again about the accident you've tried to forget about for such a long time.How to react?
Relationships: Haikyuu/ Male Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teachers are just disagreeable. And some (most of that I've ever met) are down right rude.

"Y/n Oikawa. The volleyball manager for 3 years. High grades, a good guy in class, uniform half-decent, gets along with everyone. I am yet to receive a complaint from anyone about him."

"Then why was he flagged on the system?"

"Well he refuses to participate in Gym, and there is only so much I can do when the other students complain about him not having to do it. So I requested if I could know why he doesn't participate so I can tell the other students."

"O-i-kawa- let's see. Leg injury."

"Shouldn't that of healed by now?"

"Well in theory, but it's quite a bit more than just a leg injury. The leg injury is the reason he can't play sports aside from swimming to which his doctor has also excused him from- something about self-confidence issues. Anyway, Sato, I think you have a class to go teach."

"Yes, Sir."

\---------------

"Hey Y/N!!!!" Noya yelled as energetic as usual, the boy turned around and looked at the shortest member of the team

"Oui, Noya." Y/n replied turning around smiling

"Where is- What is that covering your eye?" He asked staring up at the eye patch.

"Ah- It's bloodshot and kinda scared my grandparents so they bought it and told me to wear it until it goes away."

"Can I see?" Noya asked as the others came closer to see what the pair were up to. Y/n took the eye patch off, Noya screamed and ran off. 

"Y/n what- Aaahh what happed to your eye?" Daichi asked as he caught a glimpse of the blood-red eye. Y/n put the patch back on and laughed softly

"It's bloodshot so I'm wearing a patch until it goes."

"Good, it kinda makes you look like a demon." Daichi said bluntly before apologizing

"Daichi-san It's perfectly fine! I compared myself to a demon so it's fine! Don't worry! Daichi-san stop apologizing!" Y/n cried out franticly as Kiyoko walked up to him, "Now go start practice!" 

"Y/n-san Takeda-sensei wants to talk to you." She asked politely, Y/n nodded and walked off to find Takeda-sensei.

Takeda-sensei was waiting outside looking from the door to his phone, counting the seconds. 

"Takeda-sensei, what is it?" Y/n asked walking up.

"Sato-Sensei," He asked waiting for you to recognize the teacher, "Your Gym teacher?"

"Yes, what about him?"

"He wants to see you in the teacher's office now."

"Do you know what it's about?" Y/n asked halfway across the canopy.

"No, sorry." Takeda sighed, Y/n nodded his head and walked off.

You stood outside looking at the teacher's office about to go in when the door was flung open and an angry Sato-Sensei stood there looking from left to right

"OIKAWA!!" He yelled and stormed over to you, dragging you into the office, his yell seemed to have caused a disturbance with the other teachers, "You will be joining in on Gym tomorrow!" 

"No." You said blankly

"Then why can't you?!" He yelled pushing you, causing you to fall. A mental 'Fuck' could be heard inside your head, something hurt and it hurt extremely bad.

"Because Sir one or both of these things could happen, I could break my leg like I think you have just done or something to my muscles... or whatever my doctor said." Y/n growled trying to touch his left leg, breaking it may have been a tad overboard but still _damn_ , "Sir a little addition to my leg injuries, I'm lucky I'm not papalized." Y/n sighed shifting on to his right pulling on the desk to get up. He sighed seeing his phone on the floor, he limped over to were his phone lay

"Ah please can some hand me their phone or get mine. I'm struggling to walk." A teacher grabbed his phone and gave it to him, Y/n typed a number in and called someone.

With in ten minutes a doctor walked in. A middle aged guy looking, _oh so tired_ , his brown hair swept to his left, chocolate eyes sunken into his soul and wrinkles set in.

"Y/n"

"Hi Toshiro! A little help please?" Y/n smiled starting to limp over to the guy

"What happened?"

"I tripped and fell. My weak bones ya know." Y/n lied.

"Yeah ya know I don't believe that Y/n. You won't ever tell me what actually happened will ya?"

"All right, all right the first time back when I was 12 some guys punched me then pushed me over the bridge that's near my place called me a freak and then sprinted. I called out for hours and the police search team finally found me in the same place as hours before. Now please lets go I wanna go back to school as quick as I can." 

"Okay, okay I'll get ya fixed."

\---------------

"Y/n WHAT HAPPENED?!" Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled as he 'walked' in.

"I tripped and fell." Y/n smiled 'walking' in with a turquoise cast. The whole team, with the exception of Tsukishima, rushed over to look at him, "Anyway I can explain it later go practice!"

The familiar sound of volleyballs hitting the floor or someone's hand filled the gym again, Takeda walked up shyly

"Y/n i-"

"You didn't know, I don't blame you after all it'll just be a few more weeks in a cast. _Again._ " Y/n sighed walking over to side lines and sitting down.

Y/n watched the team meticulously although his eyes would normally follow a ball. Kiyoko, Yatchi, Ukai and Takeda had always noticed this but were yet to say something about it. Although today Kiyoko's curiosity overcame wanting to respect boundaries and her shyness, she walked up to him and crouched down to him

"Y/n-san why don't you play volley ball? It's just that I've always seen you watching the game just you never join in."

"I use to."

"Pardon?"

"I use to play volleyball, I was a Libero but then I got into an accident which renders me pretty much to walking and swimming. My bones aren't 'strong enough' that what my doctor told me so I had to stop playing." Y/n sighed sadly looking down

"I- I didn't know." Kiyoko whispered

"Ofcourse you didn't you're the first person I've told." Y/n sighed looking away, "I use to play with my twin and our best friend. My twin was a setter and our friend was a wing-spiker," Y/n smiled remising, "Anyway which school team are the team going to play next week?"

"Aoba Johsai."


	2. Chapter 2

_Why?? Do we have to play against them of all people???_ Y/n whined in his head as he walked home, even if his pace was more like a turtle's than a human's. Although lucky for him a friend of his grandparents came by and gave him a lift home.

"I remember when you were still young Oh! and when you disappeared only to be in the river! God Y/n-kun you all gave us a scare!" Iwasaki reminisced "You had a broken leg right?"

"Yeah, something along the line of that Iwasaki-san."

"Oh, that reminds me how is Hayato ?"

"Jiji, he's fine. Still goes on about how he's too old to be driving me to the hospital and back every few months."

"Y/n-kun tell me how you broke your leg again?"

"Tripped and fell. Ya know how my bones are Iwasaki-san."

"Of course there so weak. How could I forget?!" He cried approaching the old house that belonged to the Oikawa's, "Hear we are Y/n-kun! Tell Hayato and Suki I said hi!". Y/n smiled, nodded, and thanked him. Then he walked up the drive knocking on the door for it to be opened seconds later by his Obaasan yelling at him for walking home with his leg, with that Iwasaki smiled and drove off.

"Obaasan! I didn't walk Iwasaki-san drove me for most of the walk!" Y/n whimpered cowering from his grandmother, "Also he told me to tell you and Jiji that he said hi!". His grandmother looked at him slyly for a few seconds then nodded and walked back into the house,

"Y/n's back Hayato you don't need to pick him up!" She yelled 

"He is?" Jiji yelled walking towards the front entrance 

"I'm back Jiji." Y/n smiled

"You are! Come here, my boy!" He smiled pulling his grandson into a hug.

The trio sat eating Udon,

"So how was school today?" Jiji asked

"Good?"

"Why does that sound like a question?" Obaasan asked

"School its self was fine yet the end of volleyball practice was, well... not desirable." 

"Not desirable?" 

"Karasuno is gonna have a match against Aoba Johsai."

 _Silence_ rested a pon the table.

"You'll see Tōru and Hajime."

"Yeah."

"When are you going?"

"Next week."

"What if I make some milk bread?" The glum mood instantly lightened as Y/n looked to Obaasan with puppy eyes

"Would you?"

"Yes, you can even take it with you."

"I'mma prance with it in front of Tōru." Y/n grinned to himself while Jiji burst out into laugher and Obaasan looked unimpressed.

"He is definitely heading down your path Hayato." Obaasan huffed rolling her eyes, although her anger could only be held for a few seconds before she started to laugh as well. 

"Y/n go do homework then sleep."

"Yes, Obaasan!" Y/n smiled picking up the plates leaving them in the kitchen then wandering off to his room.

\-------------------

 _Who stole our Hinata?_ Y/n wondered aloud as the boy in question was letting his nerves get to him. Kiyoko chuckled and crouched down next to him

"It is most likely first time nerves Y/n-san." She replied

"Yeah. Just damn, someone needs to get his head in the games. I'm betting on Kageyama."

"I think Kageyama too." She smiled 

"Did you tell anyone?" Y/n asked

"No, you'll tell everyone else when you're ready too." She replied looking at the game. 

The first set was trash 13 - 25. Kageyama seemed to _hit_ some sense into Hinata and the team started to play as a functional unit winning the next sets. Hinata bound up to Y/n

"WE DID IT Y/N WE WON!" He yelled pulling Y/n up and hugging him. Hearing Y/n's name Hajime and Tōru stopped both turning around to find the orange-haired boy who surely must still be attached to _him_ and then they saw you, smiling down at Hinata like you used to smile at them. The same eyes shining brightly with happiness, although your hair seemed to be longer now also you now had a cast around your leg, a _teal_ cast.

"Oikawa?" Kindaichi asked 

"Yes~?" He replied putting on fake happiness

"Why are you and Iwazumi staring at Hinata and the other guy?" 

"He's not so-" Oikawa reeled in his anger _he's just a first-year and he doesn't know_ he reminded himself "The other guy is Y/n me and Iwa-Chan know him! Don't we Iwa-Chan?" 

"Yes, we do know him Kindaichi."

"Who is he then? I know I've never met him but he seems familiar."

"Y/n, just Y/n. He's a third-year and he used to be a libero and by far the best I've seen-"

"Iwa-chan is right, Y/n-" A hand was put over Oikawa's mouth 

"-As I was saying he was the best I've ever seen. But he got into an accident which severely damaged his legs. The Doctors said it had been developing slowly but the car accident is what caused him to be diagnosed with Osteoporosis, I don't know if he still takes medication though." Iwazumi finished, just as he finished Oikawa get free and ran over to Y/n removing Hinata from his grasp and cuddling into Y/n's chest

"Y/n~ I missed you! Please don't leave me alone with evil Iwa-chan! Come to Aoba Joshai! Please!" he whined, Y/n couldn't help but laugh and hug his twin.

"Nah, Nah no can do! Anyway Oikawa you'd never guess what my Obaasan made."

"What did she make?" He asked

"Milk bread" Y/n whispered. With that word, Tōru engaged puppy dog eyes

"Can I have some Y/n?" 

"Well yeah-". Y/n was abruptly picked up and spun around 

"I love you Y/n! Your the best!" Tōru cried, many weird looks were sent their way, then they were satisfied as Y/n smacked that back of Tōru's head and then walked off with Tōru in toe.

\--------------------------------

"Are you still taking your medication?" Tōru asked at the pair sat on a bench looking up at the sky, like they use too

"Yeah, but it's starting to cost Obaasan and Jiji a pretty penny now so I'll have to start spreading it out a bit. We're eighteen soon, I won't be covered by the government after that so I'll have to be extra careful." Y/n replied Tōru's head landed on Y/n's shoulder.

"I know why you left, but still-"

"You do this every time Otōto-san." Y/n chuckled lightly still eating the Milk bread

"I can't help it Nii-san I wanna be like we use to in elementary!" Tōru whined

"What? Sharing the same bed and clothes?" Y/n asked laughing even louder now

"No! What EW! No, what I meant is that I want us to be as close as we use to be back then. I miss you, ya know."

"Yes, I do. I miss you to Otōto-San. But it's

a school year then I'll come up and see you more often." Then there was a silence as the pair continued to eat

"Teal cast, huh?"

"What? Am I not allowed to think about my little Nii-san? My little flat ass of a twin? My li-"

"Alright! Stop with the Little part!" Tōru snapped back 

"What? It's true!" Y/n laughed, gaining the jealously of Tōru's fangirls who had now found him.

"No- liar... hate.... stupid... dum dum head..." Tōru grumbled. 

"Yeah, Yeah!-"

"Y/n! KARASUNO ARE LEAVING!" Someone yelled

"That's my signal to go Tōru. I'll call ya later, 9 pm right?" 

"Yeah, and don't be late again!" Tōru replied

"And so what if I'm late?! You're still gonna wait!" Y/n sang, a simple 

"It's true." and a volleyball thrown at Tōru's head by Hajime ended the sibling's conversation. 

\---------------------------

"Why were you talking to Oikawa Y/n?" Tanaka asked

"Childhood, we were catching up." 

"Tanaka it's not you're place to ask." Daichi sighed as the bus drove them home. 

"It's fine I don't mind Daichi, do you have any questions ya wanna ask then?" 

"No."

"Well, I do!!" Tanaka interrupted, "What childhood did you have that was worth still talking to him about?!"

"We use too- we were neighbours. Then I moved down here. Not to mention we use to be really good friends- Sugawara what are you doing?" Y/n asked looking at Suga who was staring in disbelief. 

"That's the most you've ever said about your childhood."

"Yeah well, I tend not to talk about it as it was well- for better word terrible. Tōru and Hajime made it better though." Y/n sighed. Nishinoya looked up at Y/n, smiled and hugged him.

"It's gonna be alright now, Y/n! We promise!" Noya exclamied.


End file.
